Time To Go! (Percy Jackson FanFict)
by OceanEyes287
Summary: Sarah, Rachel, and Savannah are all in for a real surprise when they find out what's really going on with their lives. Rated T, for language
1. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**This is my first fan fict, so please be nice. No un-constructive criticism. I hope you Divergents, Insurgents, Allegiant's, and Half-Bloods like it!**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(*)_(*)**

Sarah's p.o.v.

"Get in the car," Levi said strictly. It reminded me of that one episode of SpongeBob when SpongeBob is trying to get Gary into the bath. _Get in the tub! Get in the tub! Gary the snail! Get in the tub! The tub! GARY THE SNAIL!_ I giggled at that, but soon forgot it as Levi glared at me.

"And why should we do that?" Rachel said angrily.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE, GET IN THE DANG CAR!" Levi yelled.

"Calm down Levi, yelling is not going to do anything for any of us," Savannah said. All of a sudden the parking area wall was busted down, all of us looked to see two silhouettes. One of a giant beast, the other of a strange-headed woman.

"Get in the car," Levi said again, this time much quieter.

"Okay," I whispered as all of us piled into the car. Let me explain. I'm Sarah, the friends that I currently have with me are Savannah, Rachel, and Levi. We've known each other since preschool. Right now I have no idea what's going on. We are currently at Concord Mills Mall, but we live in Mooresville a.k.a. Race City U.S.A. GO BLUE DEVILS! Sorry, big football fan. I have hazel eyes, and brown/black hair that changes colors. Savannah has grey eyes and blonde hair. Then Rachel has light brown hair with brown eyes. Anyways right now we're driving up north, which I am completely against. No offense northerners, it's just I can't stand big cities. Then I think that's it. The car ride has been completely silent, except for everybody's breathing, the stereo, and my iPod being louder than it should be but I don't care. We've been in the car for about 3 and 1/2 hours.

"I'll explain everything once we get to camp, and safely inside the camps borders," Levi says "but before that, there's probably going to be a fight. First thing, don't look at the woman, at all. Secondly, there's a red button on the side of the doors back there, push them." We pushed the buttons because I was in the passenger seat instead of the back middle seat, and the side of the door that I was leaning on switched to a side with a bit of jewelry. Things like watches, necklaces, earrings, a few handbags, things like that.

"What are these for?" I ask with a disapprovingly.

"They're weapons," Levi answered.

"No, they aren't. That's not even logical," I said.

"Just trust me, and don't push it," he said angrily.

"Somebody's a little Rudie Patootie today," I mumbled. After a few minutes the car pulled over on the side of the road next to a hill that was covered with trees with a strawberry field on the other side, I could smell the them.

"Heard that," he said.

"You were meant to," I responded. We smiled.

"Okay, just grab one necklace, one watch, a bracelet, one pair of earrings, one of the smaller handbags, and one of the keys," he said while opening his car door to go and talk to a boy at the bottom of the hill. He had sea green eyes and black hair. We all did as we were told and picked out the things. Levi waved us over, and we all got out and walked up to him.

"Hello, I'm Percy. I'm sorry you had to do this but it will all make sense once we explain. Also I'm sorry you had to do this with him," he says pointing to Levi. We laughed Levi just shoved the Percy boy. "Come on, follow me Doo doo doo doo doo Dora!"

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Levi said.

"But you just said _Haha_, so you didn't forget to laugh, meaning that you are laughing, and you thought that Percy's joke was funny," I said proving him wrong YET AGAIN!

"You know sometimes I really hate you, you know that right?" he said to me raising his eyebrows. I was about to say something when I saw this massive creature come out of the trees on the other side of the road, right now we were 1/3 of our way up the hill, and by the looks of it, there was no way we could outrun this thing. I heard the sound of some sort of metal being released just to look back and see Percy holding a bronze sword.

"Sarah, take off your dangly earring, put them in your hand and flick them, Rachel tap your ring, and Savannah, shake your necklace," Levi said while poking his watch and his dog tag, which turned into a spear and shield. I did as I was told and flicked the earrings, they turned into a silver set of bow and arrows. I looked over to see Rachel with a sword, and Savannah was holding a set of throwing knives.

"What do we do now?" I yell.

"We run," Levi said. We all started running up the hill.

"ROAR!" we heard coming from behind us. We turned and saw the beast about 10 yards behind us.

"You guys go, I'll hold him off!" Percy yelled.

"No way! You'll die!" I yelled at him.

"I've fought him twice before, I'll fight him again," he yelled at me.

"Well now, he's got Medusa with him! I'm pretty sure you can't close your eyes while fighting the Minotaur!" I yelled at him, I started remembering stories that I was told when I was younger. Stories about monsters, and Greek gods, and mythology like that.

"Go! Now!" Percy yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back.

"If you don't leave, you're gonna die along with me! GO!" he yelled. I turned to Savannah and Rachel.

"You two need to leave! NOW! Levi take them up the hill I'm staying with Percy!" I yelled at them. Apparently I was using my 'Woman Voice', because that's the only time that Levi listens to me.

"Come on you two, let's go," he said, while grabbing Savannah and Rachel, and heading up the hill again.

"You know you really have some guts staying down here fighting off two of some of the most dangerous monsters!" He yelled at me when a black wolf came out and pounced on him, as he slashed the monster.

"ROAR!" I turned and saw the Minotaur 5 yards in front of me. I shot an arrow at him, it landed in his right eye.

"ROAR!" He yelled, I guess.

"Well, now he's partially blind," Percy yelled at me while fighting off these bird hybrid things.

"Is that a bad thing?!" I yelled.

"Nope, it's pretty good. Now we just have to find Medusa!" Percy yelled, probably not the best thing to yell. I turned back to the Minotaur to see his fist coming out and picking me up.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" I said as he held me by his ugly face.

"ROAR!" he yelled, spitting on my face. It's DISGUSTING! I could still move, and I already had an arrow loaded, so I just lifted my bow, and shot his other eye, making him fully blind. The Minotaur started flailing his arms, his body leaning strongly from side to side. I saw a figure behind him, but it was just a glimpse. The Minotaur had his full attention on me now, I'm guessing he caught my scent. He charged me, I ducked between his legs, and climbed on his back. He bent down to the ground, sniffing it. He straightened back, and I saw that he had Rachel's sword.

_Idiot! _I thought, _Why'd you leave your sword?! What if me and Percy die, and then the monsters come after you?! I CAN SEE YOU! You're barely 3/4 of the way up the hill!_ I was thrown out of my thoughts when the Minotaur threw me into a tree. Yes, it hurts.

"ROAR!" It yelled, charging me, I grabbed the branch above me, pulled up and started scaling the tree. When it ran into the tree, I jumped onto it's back and plunged the sword where the Minotaur's heart should be.

"ROAR!" It yelled again, I jumped to the side as it straightened out. It almost collapsed. Instead it turned into yellow and gold dust. I looked over, and I couldn't see Percy anywhere. I look back to the dust and see Medusa coming towards me. Luckily the sand was so thick, we could only see silhouettes. I grabbed Rachel's sword again and turned around as she came out of the sand. I knew I would have to trust my sense. I heard a blade being unsheathed, I heard footsteps. I turned around and started swinging my sword, I heard the sound of clinking metal.

"Ah! You little twit! How dare you!" I heard a feminine voice say. _YES! I wounded her!_ I swung my sword again. I felt something grab me, I felt air, then I felt a tree. I opened my eyes to see a woman standing above me. I looked at her, she looked at me. The woman I was looking directly in the eyes. Is Medusa.

"How are you not dead?!" she yelled furiously.

"I don't know," I said shrugging happily at the fact that I wasn't dead. "Shall we continue?"

"AH!" she screamed as she lunged at me. I side-stepped and started running towards the cover of the trees. I heard her follow me, I looked back to see that she was 20 feet behind me. I ran faster, and started climbing a tree, the tallest tree in fact. I looked around when I got to the top of the tree. I was 3/4 of the way up the hill.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled from the ground, looking frantically around the woods. I decided that this was the opportune moment. I jumped out of the top of the tree with my sword unsheathed.

"NO!" she screamed I tried to land on the ground with my sword decapitating her. It didn't work. She side-stepped. She lunged her sword at me. I blocked and side-stepped. It went on like that for a good 10 minutes. Both of us trying to find weak spots, but not seeing any. She knocked me to the ground. Standing above me, I see that she hasn't moved her feet yet. I kicked her away from me. The impact was so strong that she bended backwards, and at that moment I flipped her over, and released my sword into her neck. She fell down. Dead. I backed up, shocked at what I had just done. I dropped to my knees.

"Sarah!" I heard somebody yell. I turned my head to see somebody running towards me, but my eyes were too clouded with dark spots to see who it was. The last thing I remember is black.


	2. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review. Hope you guys like it. The song is Tomorrow Will Be Kinder by The Secret Sisters. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**( \ _ / )**

**(= '.' = )**

**(*) _ (*)**

Rachel's p.o.v.

"You two need to leave! NOW! Levi take them up the hill I'm staying with Percy!" Sarah yelled at us using her woman voice. I didn't hesitate to follow her instructions, because, trust me, she's horrifying when she uses her woman voice. Levi grabbed me and Savannah, and took off. We started running up the hill.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Levi yelled from behind us. He was ushering us up the hill from behind.

"We're almost where?!" I yell back.

"To the borders. If you just give us a while to get this all situated safely, we can explain all of this to you guys. Just stop with the questions for a little while, and trust me," he yells from behind us.

"How are they holding off all those monsters by themselves? Unless, you know, they're dead and the monsters or eating them. Or—" Savannah says but gets cut off by Levi.

"Savannah! SHUT UP!" **(Sorry for those of you who think 'shut up' is a cuss word, but it isn't. Shut isn't a cuss word, up isn't a cuss word. Shut up isn't a cuss word, so you guys can hush)** Levi yelled at her.  
"Sorry, force of habit," she says while shrugging.

"Anyways, we're almost there, so just keep on running," he shouts at us.

"Aww! But I'm tired," I yell childishly joking.

"Oh, ha ha," he says. When we reach the top of the hill and pass the tallest tree we start headed down, and I see one of my oldest, best friends.

"Elana?" I ask.

"RACHEL!" she screams and runs up to me, crushing me in a hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU?!" she screams again at me. She looks to my left, "SAVANNAH! I MISSED YOU TOO! Why are you guys here?" she asks after she stops screaming.

"Ask Levi," I reply. We heard a scream.

"Sarah!" Savannah says, then she runs back up the hill and over. For someone as small as she is, she's extremely fast.

"Savannah!" me and Elana yell, and start to chase her.

"Sarah!" I heard Savannah yell again. I see her kneeling next to an unmoving body and realize the unmoving body is Sarah. Elana runs over to Savannah, Percy runs over to them too. I'm just in a daze, I walk over to them and put a hand on Savannah's back.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Savannah says.

"I don't understand..." Percy said.

"Understand what?" Elana asked, trying to speak calmly, but the pain in her voice is obvious.

"She looked straight into Medusa's eyes, and didn't turn to stone. She fought the Minotaur with a far-ranged weapon instead of a close-ranged. It just, it doesn't make any sense!" he says frustratedly.

"Come over here Percy," Elana says as they walk over to a nearby tree, far enough that we couldn't tell what was being said.

Elana's p.o.v.

"Well there's the one thing, but it's highly unlikely," I say to Percy with doubt in my voice, but somewhere hope.

"Yes, but even if she is, you know, _the one_, how would she take the pressure?" Percy says a little worried.

"She'll handle it worse than the normal half-blood, but after a while, she'll get used to it," I said reassuring him.

"But still," he says with doubt in his voice, "She could just be a normal half-blood, and got lucky," he says.

"Yeah, she _could_, but she's never been normal, on any stage," I say.

"Yeah, she also _could_ be dead. So let's go over to the other two and take Sarah on to the infirmary. How about I take Sarah to the infirmary, and you take the other two and do the tour/intro to... everything, I guess," Percy says.

"Or, I could take _my_best friend the I've known since diapers to the infirmary while you take Rachel and Savannah on the tour and introduce them?" I say.

"But, wouldn't it be kind of awkward for me to be hangin' around _two_ of _your_ friends while _you_ only hand out with _one_?" he debates.

"Well, if you want to stay with all four of us that's fine, because trust me, those two aren't going to leave her side unless they have to go to the bathroom," i say satisfactory-like.

"You know somedays I really hate you," he says.

"I know! Aren't you a happy camper all the time!" I say in an annoying voice. We walk back over to Rachel and Savannah and an unconscious Sarah. Percy puts an arm underneath her neck and knees, while I tug on the arms of a distraught Rachel and a dazed Savannah.

"She'll be fine, it's okay," I say soothingly to Savannah. Considering that they were all 13, while I was 17 and Percy was 19, it had to be pretty hard on them.

"Where is he taking her?" Rachel asked as Percy started heading in the other direction.

"He's taking her to the infirmary," I say hoping they won't do what I think they're going to do. This snapped Savannah out of her daze.

"Oh there is no way he's taking my injured friend away from me!" Savannah says all sassy-like and then they both start running towards Percy, of course it takes Savannah a couple of seconds to reach him, where as it takes me and Rachel a few minutes, he was really far away.

"I told you so," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," Percy mumbles.

"Aww, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the river today," I said in a childish voice while walking up the steps of the infirmary. Ever since the war with Kronos we decided to build an actual infirmary, instead of the Big House being the infirmary.

"Okay, If you want me to keep on carrying Sarah instead of just dropping her, you might want to stop talking," he said.

"Try and do that, see what happens," Savannah said threateningly. Percy just chuckled, walked into the infirmary, and set Sarah down on an empty bed. Savannah scoffed as Percy left. There was nobody else in the infirmary, Savannah sits down in a chair and takes Sarah's hand. I start to get the medical supplies as Rachel sits on the other end of the bed. When I come back I see both Rachel and Savannah holding back tears. They must've been terrified.

"Guys, it's going to be okay. She's a fighter, and stubborn," I say, the laugh a little.

"Do you really think she'll make it?" Rachel asked, I was about to reply, but something above her head caught my eye. I looked up to see sheep and a fluffy pillow. We all look at it.

"Why are there sheep and a pillow above my head?" Rachel asks.

"I'll explain soon, but right now, I need your help," _Dora the Explorer moment,_ "with Sarah," I say to them.

"How could we help?" Savannah asks.

"You two could go get some food, or sleep, or both. I could show you around. But first we need to get you two settled in," I say to them, they were shaking their heads when they heard about them having a break. "but right now, we wait a little while."

"Why do we have to wait?! Why can't we just give her a shot? Or get a bucket of ice, fill a bathtub with that and ice cold water, and just put her in it? Or—" she stops as she looks up, and sees an owl above her head.

"Okay, two claimings in one day," I say under my breath. "Again I'll explain soon enough, but right now, we're leaving even if I have to drag the both of you out myself," I say. They know I'm right, so they follow me out of the infirmary.

"Hey Annabeth! Clovis!" I casually yell at Annabeth calling her over, and yelling louder to Clovis to wake him up from his spot on beach, which startled him.

"What?" Clovis whined loudly when he reached us.

"Well hello to you to, anyways I need you to show Rachel to her cabin. Hint, hint, It's your cabin," I say to Clovis, shoving Rachel towards him.

"Okay, come on," he said sleepily. Rachel followed him towards the cabin for Hypnos, and the rest of the tour.

"I'm guessing I need to take this one to her cabin also," Annabeth said while wiggling her ears a little.

"Yep, see yah Savannah," I say as Annabeth takes Savannah on the tour. I start heading back to the infirmary to check on Sarah and do some medical tests. When I finish doing the blood transfusion, which means she lost a lot of blood and it needed to be replaced or else she would die so we put blood into her using an I.V., I went to go and take off the gloves and wash my hands. I came back into the room and hooked her up to a heart rate machine.

"Please be okay," I looked outside for a few moments, then something caught my attention. I looked back to see the heart rate machine beeping rapidly.

"Sarah, calm down, please," I knew she couldn't her me, but oh well. I hooked her up to another tube and she calmed down. _Oh gosh... hopefully tomorrow will be kinder..._ I thought as I unwillingly fell asleep.


	3. Like Whoa

**Hello, it's me again. Please private message me song titles for my chapters. I love all my reader's! SAY HELLO TO WALKER!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(='.' = )**

Sarah's p.o.v.

I woke up to find a sleeping Elana holding my right hand. I look around to see that I'm in what I'm guessing is an infirmary. I see one pair of my blue jeans, one of my darker green t-shirt with swirl design in neon purple on it, and my neon purple vans. I tried to get my hand out of her grip without waking her up. And it works! I lean over and realize that I have a bunch of tube-y thingy's in my arms. _Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay, that one hurt. Ouch. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! WHAT THE CRAP MAN! I NEED A BANDAID!_ I thought to myself while taking the needles out. After that last one, I looked up from my arm and saw a bathroom, WITH A BANDAID BOX! HOORAY! So, I quietly get off the bed, grab the clothes, and go into the bathroom. I get a bandaid first, and I apply a little bit of ointment to the needle spots, but almost all of them were gone, almost all, except for that stupid last one that made me BLEED EVERYWHERE! Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but oh well! I put a bandaid on that one, did my business, washed my hands, then changed out of the hospital gown... _HOSPITAL GOWN! WHAT!_ I was freaking out, so I just changed as fast as I could into my regular clothes.

"Elana! Where's Sarah?! Oh my gosh, what if she's dead!? What if she left?! What if she killed herself?! What would her mom do?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my go—" I heard Savannah say, freaking out.

"Calm down, Rachel!" _Woopsies! Wrong person!_ I thought. "She's in the bathroom!" I heard Elana say.

"NOT ANYMORE!" I yelled playfully, scaring them. "Hi!" I said in a little kids voice.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME LITTLE GIRL!" I heard Savannah yell at me while crushing me in a hug.

"Little girl! I'm older than you! If I'm little, then you're a baby!" I fuss at het, while putting my arms together and pretend to rock a baby. **(I almost put ****_while putting my arms together and pretend to rock a Harry_****, I'm watching Harry Potter and The Order Of Phoenix)**

"Well, get over it!" Rachel said while her and Elana came over and joined the hug.

"Aww, well isn't this sweet!" I heard somebody say. I looked past Elana and Rachel to see a boy, a few years older than us. About 15 or 16 years old.

"What do you want Marcus?" Elana asked defensively, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see the new campers. Is that a crime?" the boy, Marcus, asked mischievously while walking closer to us.

"Leave, NOW!" Elana commanded him. _Oooh! She used her woman voice!_ I thought.

"Aw, come on! At least hug me first baby!" Marcus whined creepily, trying to be annoying.

"NOW!" Marcus didn't even flinch at Elana's words... word. I don't know, okay.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the sun today, didn't she?" he instigated.

"That's it! CHIRON!" Elana yelled, and in walked a horse-man creature. _Centaur_, I thought. Yeah, I read mythology books, I know about various types of gods and things. _Wait a second, wasn't Chiron the one that trained half-bloods back in Greek/Roman times?_ I thought. _Wait a second?! Is that Mr. Peterson!?_

"What's going on this time?" Mr. Peterson, or Chiron asked. Then he sees that Rachel and Savannah, which I'm now realizing are grabbing my arms. _Hahahaha! You wimps!_ "Marcus what did you do this time?" Mr. Peterson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did nothing," Marcus said while putting his hands in the air. "All I wanted to do was say hello to the new campers, and..." Marcus drifted off.

"_And_ what?" 'Chiron' asked.

"_And_ lead the injured one to her temporary cabin," Marcus said. Elana gasped.

"How dare you even think abo—" Elana said while storming over to Marcus, only to be stopped by Chiron.

"It would be best, if you didn't kill him. Don't you think?" Chiron said, trying to calm her down.

"No, it would be best to kill him!" she said while struggling to get out of Chiron's grip. Just then Percy walks in with three other boys.

"Come on, Marcus. Just leave them alone," the tallest one said while looking over to us, watching me intensely.

"Okay, but first, I have to do something..." Marcus says while walking over to Elana slowly. I figured out what he was going to do, and it got me quite mad. When he got a few feet in front of Elana, when I tackled him. I know, I know, dumb move considering a few minutes ago I just woke up out of a coma. But, when I pinned him down I saw a flash of white. Then I looked down to see white paws underneath me, I looked down at my body to see white/silver fur. I looked into a mirror, and saw a very large wolf, in my place. I slowly backed up off of Marcus and looked at Chiron, with fear obvious in my eyes.

"It's okay, Sarah. Just calm down," he said while taking a few steps near me, I noticed that everyone did that. Well, everyone except for Marcus. I think I knocked him unconscious.

"Sarah, everything will be okay. Just trust us, and calm down," Percy said while stepping closer to me cautiously. I started trembling and shaking my head. "It's okay, Sarah." Instead of listening, I darted past them and into the woods, running as fast as I could. I just saw a blur of various colors. I started to slow down when I came to a clearing, I looked around. That's when I smelled something, it wasn't anything bad, it was actually heavenly. I turned around to see a bigger blonde/golden wolf in the tree line. I waved it forward with my head, saying that it could come closer. It moved up until it was a few feet behind me, I walked over to the little pond that was in the clearing to drink from it. I heard some rustling behind me, and turned to see the other wolf coming and drinking out of the pond right next to me. He, I'm pretty sure it's a he, moved his head up and licked the side of my mouth. To say I was shocked, is an understatement. Then it did something completely unexpected, he knocked me unconscious.

**Mini cliff-hangar. Be grateful I didn't do one like at the end of Mark Of Athena. Please review, and please private message me song titles! SAY GOODBYE TO WALKER! He says hello and goodbye to y'all, so be polite!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(='.' = )**


	4. I Just Came To Say Hello

**Hey, guys. I know that theirs no excuse for my absence, but I'm going to make excuses anyways. Here we go. Okay, so theirs this dumb Boosterthon Fun Run going on at my school. We're trying to raise money for the school. The people are expected us to run a little bit over 2 miles in 30 minutes or less. Me, having asthma, hates running, runs occasionally, and freaks out about a lot of things. A reason why I don't really run is because I've had bad experiences before involving my asthma, so I freaked out. Also, February is my birthday month, actually today's my birthday (IT SNOWED AGAIN ON MY BIRTHDAY!), and my little cousin's birthday is this Saturday, then one of my closest friends birthday is the 20th. Another thing, I've been jammed with school work. I'm gonna stop here before it gets really long. Also, for the people who think that people with asthma are freaks, shut up you idiots. First of all, asthma is not contagious. Secondly, people with asthma are WAY stronger than you are, so you just need to shut your pretty little mouth (you might think your pretty, but you're not). Sorry for those of you who were curious about what I had to say about it. The ppeople who sing the song 'Like Whoa' are Ally & AJ, I forgot to put that last time. The person who sings 'I Just Came To Say Hello' is Martin Solveig. Also, I think that one of my closest friends' older brother likes me... Anyways, say hello to Walker. **

**( \ _ / )**

**(= '.' =)**

Theo's p.o.v.

I was talking to Marcus and James, when we hear females screaming. I was about to go and find out what was going on.

"Dude, don't even bother. It's just a bunch of stupid girls," Marcus says annoyed.

"Are you sure? It didn't sound like a fangirl attack..." I wander off.

"I'm sure, let's just go!" Marcus says. I give James a look that says I-disagree. He gives me one that says Me-too. We decide to drop it and go with Marcus. About 30 minutes later we heard a muffled scream, which sounded like a name. Then 10 minutes after that we look up from our game of Phase 10 **(it's an awesome game!)** and see Percy, Elana, and 2 other girls coming down the hill, then another girl in Percy's arms. I immediately get angry when I see the girl in his arms, and I don't know why.

"Dude, it's your turn, for the fiftieth time!" James says while shoving my arm lightly.

"Oh," is all I can say.

"You okay, man?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah, fine..." I wander off again. Marcus and James give each other a quizzical look.

"Whatever you say..." James say in a sing-song voice. I scoffed at him, drew a card, and looked at my hand.

"I win! That would be 4 drachmas please," I say as I play my card hard, and hold out my real hand for the drachmas.

"Man! I was so close!" Marcus exclaims, after handing me my drachmas.

"To completing the fourth phase!" James says laughing, having already given me my drachmas. I join in to, it's funny how James said nothing when he was close to actually beating me. He was on the ninth phase.

"Come on guys, it's getting close to curfew. Let's head to our cabins," James say. I look at my watch and see that it's already 9:58, and we needed to be in our cabins by 10:00.

"Yeah, come on Marcus. We've got to go," I say. We start heading down to the cabins. Me to the Ares cabin. James to the Athena cabin. Then Marcus to the Hecate cabin. We were all 17, so we had a later curfew.

"See ya, guys!" I yell at them when I go in. I hear them yell "see ya!" back to me.

"Hey, Theo! Did you hear about the new girls? They're all soo hot!" one of my cabin mates/half-brothers Walker told me. He was pretty cool. There was so much movement, noise, and bustling in the Ares cabin. Right now everybody was inside. Since I was the last person to get in, I locked the door and the windows, you never know when a child of Hermes is going to strike...

"Not really. I only saw them come down the hill with Percy and Elana. Why was one of them being carried by Percy?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"Dude! That one is an amazing fighter! I watched part of it!" one of my other half-brothers, Chris, said.

"She can't be that good," Clarisse, one of my half-sisters said.

"Oh my gosh, she fought both the Minotaur and Medusa! She looked Medusa straight in the eye! She wasn't even phased!" Chris exclaimed, when he got to the part about Medusa everybody just stopped and stared at him.

"She what?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she fought the Minotaur and Medusa. Decapitated the Minotaur. Then when she was fighting Medusa, Medusa decided she was actually gonna fight. So Medusa and the girl fought, and when the girl got thrown into a tree her eyes opened and Medusa was right in front of her. Then Medusa tried the creepy turn-you-to-stone thing and it didn't work, so yeah. The girl decapitated Medusa too." Chris said with amazement in his eyes.

"That means... Wait a second, what are the newbies' names?" Clarisse asked.

"The one that fought the monsters with Percy is Sarah. She yelled at Savannah and Rachel to go with Levi. Savannah's the one with chest-length blonde hair, and Rachel's the one with the really short hair, she shaved her head when she turned 11, so she hated it, and she let it grow out again," Chris said nonchalantly.

"How do you know this about her," Clarisse asked.

"I'm her weapons trainer, she came to pick out her weapon earlier," Chris says quickly. "Yeah, the four of them are really close. Elana's known them since they were diapers."

"Elana?" I asked shocked. "The one who pushes everybody away, and barely has friends, actually has more than 1 friend?"

"Yep, that one. Also, she does have friends," Chris said.

"Oh yeah?" Clarisse said laughing. "Name one, other than those 3 twerps." Clarisse said while raising her eyebrows.

"Percy, me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, N—" Chris started, but Clarisse cut him off.

"How do you know all this? Are you stalking her? Do you have feelings for her?! Are you cheati—" Clarisse started, but was cut off by Chris.

"No! None of that, we're friends. That's all."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired, so I'm getting some sleep," I say while jumping on my bed.

"Yeah, goodnight," Chris says, while laying down on his bunk next to Clarisse.

"Goodnight you pricks," Clarisse says while cutting off the light. About five minutes later we were all asleep.

In the morning, after waking up, and eating breakfast, and brushing teeth, and changing out of pajamas, and changing into regular clothes, and arguing with the Apollo cabin, and getting soaked by Percy, and shoving Percy playfully, and taking a shower, and wrapping a towel around the waist, and walking out into public in a towel, and walking back to the cabin, and after shoving Drew into the ashes from the campfires, and after people laughing at her, and after Piper came out and had to be carried away by Jason, and walking into the Ares cabin, and then changing into regular clothes, and walking back outside to meet up with James, Marcus, and Walker who is a child of Hephaestus at the sword arena...

**(and now back to your regularly scheduled program ;)**

"Hey guuuurrrrlllls!" I say to them in a girly voice once I get there.

"Heeeey, guuuuuuurrrrrrrllllllll! How ya doin'?" James says in a girly voice.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys hear about those three girls?" Walker says in a girl-gossiping voice.

"Whus up dooooogg!" Marcus says while crossing his arms in slow motion. We laughed, and started hacking at the dummies.

"Dude, have you guys heard about the three new girls?" Marcus asked after 10 minutes.

"I literally said that like 10 minutes ago," Walker said.

"Yeah man, those chicks were hot though," James said.

"Come on guys, I think we've had enough sword training. Over half the dummies are decapitated, so let's go," I say while putting my sword away.

"Yeah, I could go for a good pegasus race around the forests, how about you guys?" James asks.

"Prepare to eat feathers," Marcus teases.

After pegasus race

"Okay, so I'm gonna go and check on the new kid in my cabin, I'll be back," James said.

"I have a new kid in my cabin too, I'm his mentor. Yay!" I said the last part sarcastically.

"See ya!" Marcus said while we all headed off to our cabins.

"Hello," I say to the kid after I walk into the cabin. She was on the bed and scooted away from me, and backed up into the wall. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" I ask her while sitting down on the bed across from hers. Which, just so happened to be mine.

"Lea," she says quietly. "Why am I here?"

"Okay, I know that this is going to be a lot to process, but do you know about Greek mythology?" I ask her. She nods her head slowly. "Good. Okay so, one of your parents, your dad in this case, is a Greek god. You, are a demi-god, half human half god," I say calmly.

"Okay. I do have one question," Lea says.

"Shoot it," I say.

"Why do you look familiar?"

"I don't know, but you do look familiar also," I say while looking at her more closely.

"What's your last name?" she asks me with a weird look in her eyes.

"Stevens," I say. She tackles me into a hug.

"Hi, Theo-ries!" Lea says while giggling.

"No way! What's up little sister!" I yell at her while we get up, and I give her a nuggie.

"Okay, I have to train you!" I say while taking her hand and running to the arena. I see Marcus walk into the infirmary, and stop immediately. "Is it okay if you go on ahead, I need to take care of something first?" I ask her while dropping her hand.

"Sure, is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's just I need to do something before something happens."

"Okay," she says and goes to the arena. Once she's out of sight I run to the Athena cabin.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" I yell while knocking really hard.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" he yells when he opens the door.

"I don't know what Marcus is doing, but we need to go now!" I pant. "WALKER!" I yell as I see him.

"WHAT?!" he yells after he's right beside me.

"We need to go, now!" I say while I grab their shoulders and run. Once we get into the infirmary we see Percy. We share a look, and then we go inside. I see Marcus and Elana arguing, Chiron restraining Elana, and the three new girls.

"Come on, Marcus. Just leave them alone," I say while putting my hand on one of his shoulders. I didn't really hear his response too well, I just saw him start to move closer to Elana. I realized what he was going to do, and that was when one of the girls, Sarah was her name, attacked him. Right before she had touched him, she shifted. Into a wolf. _Now it's a 100% positive, that she was the one from the prophecy._ She quickly got off of him at looked at Chiron with fear in her eyes. Chiron and Percy said something to hear, but she obviously was too afraid to listen. She darts out of the infirmary, and soon enough, I'm following her through the woods. I look down and see my tan wolf, I had earned it from the goddess Artemis herself. I followed the girl until she reached the clearing that I had found a few years ago. It had a small meadow, a lake, and a few huge oak trees in it, it was a pretty big clearing. I stayed in the tree line, but I accidentally stepped on a fallen branch, creating a _snap_ and causing her to turn her head towards me. Soon she looked away, walked up to the lake, and started drinking out of it. After about a minute of staying in the tree line, my curiosity got the better of me, so I walked over to where she was and started drinking next to her. We both raised our heads at the same time. I finally decided I had enough, and I lightly licked her mouth (dog kiss), she looked startled but then I could tell she liked it somehow. _Okay, now we just need to get her back to camp..._ I thought. Finally, after a few choices, I decided on what to do. I turned to her, and as lightly as I could, knocked her unconscious. I shifted. back into human form to get her on my back, then shifting back to wolf form so I could carry her back. _Oh, she's gonna kill you..._ I thought as I started running.

**I'll try and update faster next time. Message me, comment, favorite, I don't care what you do, just respond to it. Say goodbye to Walker!**

**( \ _ / )**

**(= '.' =)**


End file.
